


Like Home

by Coop_Scoop



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: ADA Sonny Carisi, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Kissing, Lawyer Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., M/M, cases, talk of cases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coop_Scoop/pseuds/Coop_Scoop
Summary: The job is always hard and when Sonny gets home he is too.





	Like Home

He couldn’t believe it, he was stood in the office. In his office. The one where he was going to be working, one where he had worked before but in a much different capacity. This time he was the one who was going to be welcoming officers in. hearing about the case he was working for them and going through the evidence with them. Informing them of how well the case could go or even fighting them on why it was dropped. 

Sonny could also do nothing but hate the fact that they had told him he had to have his full name on the door, but it drove him mad being referred to by his last name or those who thought they could use his first. He felt like both his grandfather and a stranger. He swallowed and started going through the files that had been left on his desk. 

There was no rest for the wicked, nor those trying to get justice for the ones they hurt. 

The case was pretty cut and dry for being his first which he knew Rafael would tease him for. Considering how much he had done on his first case from getting the accused to strangle him on the stand and try to sweet talk both Liv and Amanda. But that’s what bothered him in a way. The case was too cut and dry. 

The girl remembered who had raped her. Described him down to a T and even then had smiled when she had chose him out of the line up. Not a single ounce of fear was visible, which Sonny knew some victims didn’t fear who had hurt them, but they all seemed to have this crack when they saw them. 

Not a single one had smiled in all the years he had worked with SVU. It was stupid. He felt like he was over thinking to an extreme for a case that would show he was good at what he was going to do. But it could also show that he trusted the cops more than the evidence said he should. 

It was just not right. 

He sat going through the evidence and knew he had to call Liv. See what she thought, because if she got a similar vibe from it he was going to want them to dig deeper. 

“ADA Carisi what do I owe the pleasure?” Liv drawled, the humour she obviously found in calling him that shone through. 

He stifled the chuckle and found himself beaming for the first time in days. “It’s this case. It’s so cut and dry, it doesn’t feel right.” Sonny found himself sitting up straighter and looking at the door; as Mike looked at him pointed at his chest. Signaling that cops were here, he shook his head and pointed at the phone. 

He heard clearly through the door, “Sorry he is on a call right now. You can wait till he’s finished or come back later.” The grumbles he heard made it known they were not anyone he knew. 

“Which case Sonny?” Papers crackled in the background, she sighed. “Barton? We are talking about the Barton one?” So she must have some feeling about it. 

Sonny hummed and started looking at the notes and documents. “You see it too?” Liv gave a sharp affirmative. “It just seems staged. And I am not going to take it any further unless we find out everything. I am not risking it.” he could hear her about to speak, “I know Liv. It could be completely true but it’s just Barton. She isn’t like any victim we have ever had.” 

“I know. I have been trying to tell them, but with Amanda trying to train this new cop we have and Fin working without a partner. We are not able to go through cases from the rest of the team.” She sighed, “I’ll have Fin take fresh eyes to it, he’s the one with the most experience. I’ll send him over and have him work it through with you.” 

“Alright. Tell him to bring coffee, it tastes like dishwater here.” He heard her bright laugh as she said her goodbyes and hung up. 

He stood up and walked to the door, just to see who would want to see him when he hadn’t even been here for longer than a week. When he saw two cops in uniform, he had the worst feeling. Stepping back and having them walk in, they seemed sheepish and yet also not afraid of whatever he was going to hear. 

Over the next hour they tried to get him to listen to what they thought was a perfectly normal thing to do. They talked about how they had done this for years and no one had said it wasn’t something normal. Sure it was now illegal but other cops did it as well, just this little ‘slut’ had complained about them. And he had been a cop and knew that it was the good thing to do to ignore the case and get them out of it. With nothing more than a slap on the wrist. 

He had informed them that he would record the conversation and they had agreed. Stating that they understood he needed to listen back, which made him wonder how these had become cops. They had even stated their names and badge numbers, so he knew they were definitely officers. 

A sharp knock at the door finished the conversation and he wished he wouldn’t have to hear of it again, but knew at some point the case would end up on his table. 

Fin let himself in, coffees in one hand and a bag slung over his shoulder. He nodded at the others, watched them leave and slumped down in the armchair. This was too much for one day, but he knew he would have to get used to it and deal with more, otherwise he could be the shortest serving ADA in a long time. 

He listened as Fin pretty much brought up all the same points he had from statements. Watched as he frowned while Sonny brought up his she acted at the line up, they spoke for hours going through every part of the case. And he came to the conclusion that this could easily be a set up, a pretty white girl and a young good looking hispanic boy. Fin left with the idea that he was going to look further into it, recheck alibi’s and deep dive into all the people involved. 

It was silent while Sonny got round to contacting all the people he needed too, attending meetings, forcing a sandwich down his throat with luke warm coffee while running down halls. Nothing about this job was glamorous, but neither was being a cop. They both held huge amounts of stress and pain. But yet again they were different. 

It was seven pm beofre he finally sat down again and sent Mike home, there was nothing else he could do for his cases. Two had pleaded out, not even seeing a courtroom and the rest he was waiting on extra information and evidence. 

Packing up was different, he just grabbed his bag and slipped on a coat. Making his way out of the building avoiding eye contact with everyone, so he could get home as quickly as possible. 

Even if it still took him an hour to get home, he was going to have food and wine to feast on. It would be warm and he could strip out of this suit and get his hair gel free. And plus he would have a warm body to lay with who would listen and understand everything he was venting about. 

The smell of red sauce filled the space right outside the front door, music spilled through the cracks along with the never ending majesty of Rafael’s voice. 

He never stopped smiling as he turned to face him, face wide with a smile and a smear of sauce across his cheek. Just seeing him relaxed, in sweat pants and a loose shirt, his hair flopped over his head with grey starting to show at his temples. 

Sonny dropped his bag. Slid his coat off so it hit the floor. Kept walking towards Raf. Moved slightly when he shifted to lean against the counter, his legs slightly spread and hands resting behind him. He was maddening in how he looked so good. 

Nothing stopped him from leaning down, pressing their bodies tightly together and just kissing him like he had been starved. The tang of the sauce between their lips and hands pulling his hair roughly had him getting far too excited for a man of his age. Raf like always did what he wanted, pulling his hips closer and getting him to grind against his thigh. 

“Come on baby…” Raf whispered into his ear, “...it’s been a hard day and I can feel how hard you are. Let it all out. Let me hear how much you need to get it out.” Sonny was going to cum in his underwear like a teenager. The rough pull that Raf had on his hips, was crazy making him think of other nights like this. 

“Baby. Stay with me. You are going to cum on my thigh.” A groan left Raf’s lips, “Then you are going to change, have a nice dinner with me.” A tight grip on his butt cheek, “But when you are sleepy and ready to go to bed. I am going to lay back and watch as you ride me. I will make you go slow, make it so that all I have to do is touch your mouth and you will cum.” 

Sonny slammed his hand down on the counter behind them, his hips jerking quick and frantic against the thigh between legs. It was wet and warm, felt amazing and completely disgusting. He shuffled back staring at Rafael. Seeing just how hard he was, but knowing that he was going to listen for once and went to the bedroom. Changed down and walked back in to see food being served. 

“Bad cases?” Rafael said like nothing had just happened, even with his erection pressed against the front of his sweatpants. If he had known that this would be his life. 

Rafael was teaching and seemed happier, even if he did think some of the students were very much in the wrong career path. But he had to focus on the noodles and that he was going to be feeling Raf the whole day tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Glee music again for this? Jesus stop me. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked it or if you read this fav Glee cover? I dunno.


End file.
